Misery
by HelterSkelter123
Summary: The world is treating me bad, misery. All you need to know is it's a George story, and I think Pattie Boyd is down right grotty
1. Prologue

Prologue June, 1964

I'd like to think this all has meaning, and I guess it does. I mean if it didn't I wouldn't be writing this. It all started when Donny died really. Mum was never the same. She got depressed. Dad, he tried to help her, but nothing could do it. Me, I started wearing leather, hacked all my hair off, I was your regular Teddy girl. And poor little Debby (Oh my god Little Debby) she had lost her twin brother. She had become so dependent on us, it was getting to be to much for me.  
So as soon as I was old enough and had finished school, I left. Well, I felt I had every right to do so. I had always wanted to be an actor. I know it sounds silly. So what. I had an Aunt Rachel who lives in London. She said I could stay with her.  
I've only been in London for a month and who do I bump into? Dick Lester. Yep the Richard Lester who happens to be a famous director. That was two years ago, now I'm his assistant. I've ditched the leather, grown out my hair, and finally gotten those glasses I needed. My naturally blonde hair is now black, because no one really takes me seriously as it is I don't need people thinking I'm so ditzy blonde. Not Echo Ariadne McKinney. That's me. Well if I had known being a director's assistant could lead to so much pain and heartache, maybe just maybe I wouldn't have taken the job so quickly. But then again, what is life without pain and heartache?

So this is the only time it will be that short I just wanted to get this out there before I forget about it. Remember Ringo and George are my teddy bears, and watch out for blue meanies ;)

HelterSkelter123  
-


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 March 2, 1964

"Wake up Echo," greets the voice of my flatmate, Marlene. Marnie is a model. She's almost your common blonde haired, blue eyed model. But her hair is so pale it looks white, and her eyes are so shockingly blue I'm still afraid to look straight into them. In other words she looked the way I wished I did. I mean if I want to be even in the smallest role I have to look good right?  
"I don't wanna," was my my muffled reply. Well today was a special day. 'My director' as I call him, is directing The Beatles first movie, and to day was the first day of filming.  
"But we have to get to the train station, you love trains, remember," she was right, I do love trains. So I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. Nothing special really, I wasn't going to attract any attention anyway. So I never really was the dresses type.  
"can't I skip it?" I didn't want to go. Maybe it was because I used to live next door to Paul. Or maybe it's because I had that huge crush on George. Or maybe because all of these things and more. Like the fact that they remind me of home. Huh, home I hadn't thought about home for months. Of course I called my family, but I wasn't going back there.  
"If you do I'll tell Mark what you told me about that little thing you had with George Harrison," Mars is the only person I could get threatened by and still feel as thought she's the sweetest person on this Earth. It's that damn sing-song voice of her's.  
Oh Mark, he's my boyfriend. Been going steady for about a year now. Really sweet guy. But I never was all too satisfied with the relationship, I don't have the heart to break up with him. While Mars Bar got dressed, I looked through an old photo album. Tons of pictures of Paul, George, and me. Memories flashed in my head. Memories I didn't need but still was glad to have.  
How lucky I am to be Richard Lester's assistant. If I had my favorite candy bar next to me, and I just so happened to get recognized, I won't get so nervous.

Marylebone train station

I may live with a model, but that doesn't mean I like being surrounded by them. Yet here I was, the place was swimming with models. Some I knew because of Marlene, others I had only seen in magazines. I'll tell you something, I felt short as ever. Most of these models were at the least five feet eight inches, well some of them are short but not that many, and here I am all five feet and three inches of me. I grip onto Mars arm without noticing.  
"Calm down you, they're not even here yet. Oh, look, it's Pattie," I looked to where she was pointing, and sure enough there she was Pattie Boyd.  
"Um Marnie, you don't like Pattie," I whisper to her. It was true she loathed Pattie Boyd with on a level I'll never be able to reach with anyone. Mars waved anyway, and Pattie saw her. I had to let go of her arm so I would at least look like I was sane.  
"Hello Marlene, and Echo is it?" Really, you think if you've been over so many times you would remember their name. Me, being the nice person I've learned to be just nodded my head.  
"I'm going to see if they snuck in here," Mars Bar said. By they she meant The Beatles. She was going to leave me her with Pattie. Or so she thought.  
"I'll go with you," I say through gritted teeth, "Bye Pattie," now I was putting on my sweet voice. That how people who knew me knew I was pissed off. Oh she knew she was in trouble.  
"Hey, why'd you leave poor Pattie over there, huh?"  
"You're lucky I like you too much, now let's go look for bugs,"

Meanwhile... {Third Person}

Paul McCartney had seen her alright. He remembered her too. Who could ever forget some one with the name Echo, plus she was just one of those unforgettable people too.  
"George you'll never guess who I just saw, Echo McKinney," George was the only one there so why not tell him.  
"Wait, the girl who lived next door to you. The one who's little brother got,"  
"Yeah, what other Echo do we know," Paul interrupted not wanting to talk about that. George doesn't know half the story, Paul thought. Well George had never really been there when Donny was around.  
George had a thought to some of those memories, the same ones Echo was have. This is going to be an interesting filming process.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a long day of work, I just wanted to punch something. You don't know the half of it. After ditching Pattie, and avoiding all four Beatles, which is tough seeing as it is a Beatles movie. All I wanted to do was go home and take a kip. But who decided to come over? Mark.  
Well, I couldn't just send him away, it wouldn't have been right. So here I was, listening to him talk. On a better day I would have enjoyed his company. All his words mashed together and I couldn't really make out what he was saying. I was just about to fall asleep when he asked me how my day was.  
"Well, it.. wasn't great," I began,"but, it wasn't bad either" that was a lie. It was terrible. But who would tell their boyfriend they spent their day at work avoiding a model and a person you haven't even talked to since you were seventeen.  
"So, what were the 'Fab Four' like?" Mark didn't like The Beatles, he always says that in a couple of years no one will remember their names. I never said it out loud, but I think he's just jealous of their fame.  
"You know, I didn't even get to see them, isn't that wild? We never seemed to be in the same place at the same time. But Mars saw them," just then Marlene skipped into the room.  
"What were they like Marlene?" Mark never did take to calling her any thing other than Marlene. She never took to calling him Mark.  
"They were something else, especially that George Harrison, Echo should know," that ... Ohhhhh! Just wait until Mark leaves just you wait. "Oh, stop joking so much Mar," my acting skills start kicking in," You know I didn't even get to meet them," hoping she would get it. I didn't want him to know if I could help it. I didn't really want her to know either. She winked at me and left the room. She popped her head back in.  
"Some friends are coming over, including Pattie," Oh great.  
After Mark left I went upstairs into my room, got out my tape recorder, replaced the used the role of tape with a new one. I hid it in the cabinet. Eaves dropping was one of my many talents. You see when they get there I was going to go down stairs and get a drink of water. Models are always so fun to eaves drop on. Make-up isn't the only thing they talk about.  
Why am I doing this? Well they would never talk about that stuff in front of me, and I don't want to be down there any way. To be an actor you must study all of the possible roles you may play. Who knows maybe some day I'll actually get a part and it'll be as a model. You never know.  
Well another reason is I want to know what they might say about me. I know, I know. You might be saying, 'I never thought you were that type of person, Echo?' Well I'm telling you, I'm going to get my name changed, who would hire a person with a name like Echo any way. Plus because of its history, it really screws my love life. And two, every one wants to know what other people think of them. Even if they don't care, they still want to know. So now I wait in my room. Wait till I hear the noises from down stairs, telling me I am thirsty.  
This is going to take a while.

PM me if you know what the story is behind her name.

Watch out for Blue Meanies


End file.
